Stupid Baby Hormones
by Islovealivesaysglee
Summary: When Quinn's secret is finally out, she runs searching for Rachel. Full rage but finds a situation she can only hope she can blame hormones.


Okay on this story people have to work with me, I wrote it at 4 in the morning so if their are mistakes my blurry eyes probably missed them xD

I just had to put this up.

I need to know what you guys think :)

* * *

Quinn couldn't take anymore. This was her last straw as she stormed her way through the halls looking for the one person who needed to hear her frustrations. She had ranted for what seems like hours to people who could only stare at her blankly. The blonde growled in frustration when the person she wanted wasn't in the glee choir room where she had always seemed to be. Quinn snapped at every student in the hall way until she finally reached the first floor bathroom, swinging the door open ready to cry from all the feelings she had been collecting over the past months, not to mention pregnancy hormones. That's when she saw the small brunette staring at herself in the mirror. She didn't even flinch when the door bounced loudly off the wall and shut behind Quinn. The blonde began breathing deeply as she collected the words she meant to say.

"We're going to be late," Rachel said monotone as she didn't show a sign of movement.

It looked as if she was prepared for Quinn's words. Quinn's growled in irritation; leave it to Rachel to not show any care. Rachel so easily told Finn the baby secret and had just ruined Quinn's life. She wasn't getting away with it, no way in hell. Quinn shook her head angrily as she took a step forward to the girl. She was going to let the diva have a piece of her mind but before Quinn could reach her, Rachel side stepped away from the sink and around Quinn, heading for the door.

"Wait, I need to talk to you about Finn," Quinn said slightly irritated.

She wasn't going to play this game again. She grabbed the fleeting brunette by the arm and spun her around. That's when she saw it. Rachel's eyes were blood shot as her face pale. She looked as if she would pass out any moment. Rachel tried to pull away but Quinn pulled her close to make sure the girl wouldn't fall.

"Quinn let go," she pleaded but didn't push her away in fact holding on tighter.

"I need to tell you something," Quinn said absent minded trying to recall all the angry words she had for the short girl.

Rachel's body went limp as Quinn slowly pulled them both to the floor and sat Rachel up against the wall. Quinn got up and grabbed a few towels and wetted them with cool water. Rachel flinched once the cold cloth made contact with her burning forehead. Quinn took a seat next to the girl and pulled her closer. Rachel's head now rested on Quinn's shoulder as they sat there in silence.

"Rachel are you okay?" Quinn couldn't help but ask ignoring the twist her stomach as she looked over to the sick girl.

No response followed. Quinn sighed as she sat there quietly as Rachel's head rested on her shoulder. Quinn could try to drag the girl to the nurse's office but being pregnant, she probably wouldn't get far without getting sick herself. The other option would be going to get someone for help but Quinn didn't really want to leave Rachel alone so she sat there to herself for what seemed like an hour. Luckily no one entered the bathroom during the class change or Quinn would have to worry about gossip.

"_Did you hear Quinn was Rachel Berry in the bathroom doing unholy things? Didn't getting pregnant teach her a lesson?"_

For some reason Quinn didn't really care at the moment who walked in or what people said which threw Quinn off herself. She had always cared. She was number one and was known to do anything to achieve it but after getting pregnant and having the most recent baby drama with Puck and Finn, Quinn really didn't care. In fact all the anger she held against the small brunette next to her felt like it had just melted away with the touch of Rachel's fever. The blonde tossed the thoughts and emotions in her brain making her feel dizzy.

Quinn turned again to look at the sick girl hoping she was awake and back to health so they both could act like this never happened but was disappointed when she saw Rachel look even paler. Quinn couldn't help herself but notice Rachel's features. In honesty Rachel was pretty cute. Quinn mentally slapped herself for not only thinking another girl was cute but the fact it was Rachel Berry, she adverted her eyes to another wall of the bathroom. These feelings could not be happening. It had to be the baby or something. Quinn quickly tired to fill her mind back up with the hateful thoughts and comments but only received compliments about the tan girl's eyes and smile. Quinn groaned in frustration as she silently argued with herself.

"I'm sorry Quinn," Quinn heard a soft voice mumble next to her.

Quinn looked over to see Rachel's eyes where now open even though her chin was still resting on the blonde's shoulder. The red color still tinted the red in Rachel's eyes as her high body height absorbed into Quinn. Shiver's ran through Quinn's spine as her heart tightened, stupid baby hormones.

"Look Rachel," she began but stopped after she Rachel looked she might be sick. "Since you're awake let's get you to the nurse's office. I may be pregnant but I was a cheerleader" Quinn joked pulling Rachel to her wobbling feet.

Rachel didn't look up to walking but Quinn had to get away from her but she just couldn't leave her there. Rachel stayed slumped against the wall closing her eyes like she would pass out again.

"Come on," Quinn pleaded grabbing Rachel's hand and began towing her out of the bathroom.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered causing her to stop.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked kindly hoping there was still time till the bell. Witness were the last thing Quinn needed right now.

"Thanks," she said giving Quinn a small smile that the blonde could tell was forced but wanted.

She held tightly to the girl's hand as she turned into halls. Finally reaching the nurse's office where Rachel gave her a hug goodbye and entered the office leaving Quinn alone to collect her thoughts.

Quinn had tossed the day around her head as she laid restlessly in Puck's bed that night, luckily it being a Friday night and Quinn wouldn't have to face the high school community for a couple of days. The glee club did now have to worry more about sectionals without the tall football player's voice. All the drama had caused Finn to refuse to speak to her and everyone else but that wasn't what angered Quinn. It was the fact she didn't care the boy she was mostly in love with hated her or the fact that Puck was trying to get in the pants of every girl in McKinley high even though he was the father of a soon to be daughter, it wasn't even the disowning from her parents that bugged the young girl this silent night. It was the fact she only cared if Rachel was feeling any better and if she could leave the house early enough to drop her off some soup.

Quinn shoved the pillow over her held and let out a groan. Why wasn't she angry anymore? Just because she saw Rachel in this weak, defenseless states don't mean the "Quinn Fabray" should treat the social reject any better. But deep down in the pit of Quinn's stomach she realized that she never blamed Rachel for her anger but gave the smaller girl all her revenge. She was made at Puck, she was mad at her parents, she was even mad at Finn for punching Puck back in the choir room. Rachel telling Finn was probably the best thing Rachel's annoying voice could ever say for Quinn. She had the courage to do something Quinn hadn't and she needed to thank her for it. What was she going to do?

Quinn sighed giving in slightly to the idea of Rachel Berry but nothing more than a friend. Sure people would be scared due to the fact they had all been taking bets on how long it would take Quinn to kill the small diva. Quinn rolled off the bed and picked up the sleeping Noah Puckerman's cell phone as he searched for Rachel's number. Quinn became frustrated when she realized Rachel wasn't in his contacts. She flipped through them all just in case she missed it and found her listed as "hot jew" Quinn growled in disgust as she called it. She held her breath waiting for an answer.

"What do you want at this hour Puck? It's 2:00 in the morning." a tired voice asked on the other line.

"Uh hey?" Quinn said awkwardly.

"Quinn is that you?" Rachel asked sounding more alert.

"Yeah I just called to see if you were feeling any better," Quinn mumbled embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I probably won't be in school for awhile though, doctor said I have some severe case a something. I was on antibiotics so I don't remember half the question," Rachel joked letting a soft giggle through the phone.

Quinn's heart clenched at the sound.

"Oh yeah that's good," she responded getting irritated from her stupid feelings, butterflies where now attacking the walls of her stomach. Why did this have to happen to her of all people?

"Quinn are you okay?" Rachel asked worried.

"Yeah fine, why do you ask?" she stammered still thinking.

"Well you not only have made it known you hate me but I did sort of let your biggest secret out today and now Finn refuses to talk to you, I'm sorry by the way, and all you seemed to call for is to see if I'm okay. It's a little different from the Quinn Fabray I know," Rachel spoke nervously.

"Uhh sorry. I mean yeah I'm mad about that but I honestly should tell you something," Quinn spoke absent minded and regretted saying it.

"What is it?" Rachel asked eager now for a response.

Quinn couldn't tell Rachel her true thoughts so she went to the next thing she could.

"I'm not mad at you, if fact I think I should thank you about today" Quinn whispered afraid Puck would wake up and find her on his phone.

"Quinn you don't have to thank me, I did it for selfish reasons. I should have kept my mouth shut but I guess everyone knows I can't do that and that's why I don't have friends or at least anyone who likes me," Rachel sighed.

"I like you," Quinn said without thinking. Quinn's face grew red in embarrassment as she slapped her forehead. How could she be so stupid?

"Uhh" Rachel confusing responded while Quinn cleared her throat.

"I got to go," Quinn spoke hanging up the phone before Rachel could respond.

That night Quinn stayed up all night sifting her new found feelings until she came to a conclusion. She liked Rachel Berry and she knew she was going to hell for it. The next morning Quinn left Puck's house early before the any of the Puckerman family stirred from their slumber and went to the local convenient store. Quinn had to basically restrain herself from picking up half the store's items due to cravings, stupid baby hormones, and settled on two cups of soup. One for her, and the other for Rachel. The young blonde sighed as she pulled up the Berry's and walked to the door. She was half expecting one of the Berry's to open the door and look at her in disgust with everything she had done to their daughter but it was different.

"Hello there, who may you be?" a short man asked as he ushered her in the door.

"Quinn, I'm here to see Rachel," she spoke politely as she eyed around the small cozy home

"Well nice to meet you Quinn, it's pretty early for a visit but she's awake upstairs. You may want to knock hard, I doubt she hear you with all that Wicked music playing," he laughed grabbing her coat and showing her the stairway up.

Quinn nervously advanced up the stairs going over the speech she had prepared over and over as she reached Rachel's bedroom door. Quinn smiled at the gold star and blaring music. She knocked loudly.

"Come in!" Rachel yelled from the other side.

Quinn had been expecting Rachel to be laying in bed sick and weak like yesterday but was surprised to find the brunette on her training bike as sweat dripped down her forehead.

"Rachel what are you doing? You are sick?" Quinn asked dumbfounded closing the door behind her.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" she asked as her feet pedaled faster.

"Rachel you're sick," Quinn repeated walking closer to Rachel.

"I'm exercising. Only a healthy body can fight off a cold Quinn. Again may I ask why you are here?" Rachel spoke continuing her ride.

"Rachel, stop." Quinn snapped and the shorter girl instantly stopped and looked up at her nervously. Quinn couldn't help herself but find the look cute.

"I have soup," she quickly said pulling out the two containers of the brown bag and the spoons that came with it. Anything to avoid looking at Rachel. Rachel turned her music down and followed.

"Thanks I think?" Rachel suspiciously took the cup and sniffed it.

"I didn't poison it." Quinn laughed handing her a spoon as they both sat on Rachel's bed and ate.

"Thanks Quinn," the diva smiled as she placed both the empty cups on her night stand. Both girls sat there in an awkward silence as the minutes ticked by.

"Quinn there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Rachel final spoke up shifty uncomfortably where she sat.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel.

"I like you too," Rachel whispered.

Quinn didn't know what to say as she sat there quietly after Rachel spoke. She couldn't keep it in, her heart was about to explode.

"I really like you, like you." she spoke softly looking at Rachel for her reaction.

"I want this to work Quinn," Rachel responded softly placing her warm hand over Quinn's.

"You know what Rachel, so do I. I'm tired of being something I'm not and just following what people tell me. I want to find out myself if this is right." Quinn ranted.

"Me too," Rachel smiled as she blushed.

"Hey Rachel" Quinn spoke again.

"Yeah Quinn?" Rachel answered smiling.

"Can I kiss you?" Quinn asked.

"Of course" Rachel responded.

That was the mark of something Quinn could only describe as life changing. Rachel had opened a life Quinn had never felt before and for once she wasn't blaming these feelings on her baby hormones.


End file.
